Tout est sombre
by Cybelia
Summary: Fic slash. Attention : lemon et viol.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série « Smallville » ne m'appartiennent pas, et patati, et patata…

Auteur : Cybelia – **cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr**

Genre : Slash – _Warning : lemon, viol_.

Note de l'auteur : Un jour, je me suis demandé comment les scénaristes de la série allaient faire de Lex Luthor le pire ennemi de Superman, alias Clark Kent. Voici ce qui a germé dans mon esprit tordu… Pas taper la tête, merci !

Tout est sombre

1.

Clark entra dans le Talon et repéra immédiatement Lana qui était en train de nettoyer le comptoir. Il y avait peu de clients dans le café, la plupart des habitants de Smallville préférant se rendre à la fête foraine qui s'était installée à l'entrée de la ville pour une semaine.

- Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Clark à son amie en la rejoignant.

- Oui… Clark, tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir mais… je vais aller passer le mois de Juillet à Metropolis avec Nell.

Avant que le jeune homme ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta :

- Je sais que nous devions aller faire du canoë avec Chloé et Pete, mais Dean doit partir tout le mois à un séminaire à New York et… j'ai envie de passer du temps avec Nell, d'en profiter… Tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr. Mais, tu vas nous manquer… me manquer…

- J'espère qu'on aura une autre occasion !

- Moi aussi. Tu pars quand ?

- Dans trois jours.

- J'espère que tu nous appelleras de temps en temps.

- Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Bon, je te laisse, il faut que j'informe Suzy de tout pour qu'elle puisse me remplacer sans problème.

- Ok. De toutes façons, mon père m'attend à la ferme.

Clark rentra chez lui un peu déboussolé. Il s'était fait une joie de partir quelques jours loin de Smallville avec Lana, Chloé et Pete. Maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il pourrait toujours partir avec ses amis, mais il avait remarqué que Chloé et Pete semblaient de plus en plus proche. Il n'avait aucune envie de tenir la chandelle entre eux. Arrivé à la ferme, il tomba sur son père qui l'attendait.

- Tu peux me donner un coup de main, fiston ?

- Bien sûr.

Clark souleva le tracteur d'une main pendant que Jonathan resserrait un écrou.

- Merci, tu peux le poser.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers son fils, le fermier remarqua son air soucieux.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Clark lui expliqua la situation.

- C'est à toi de voir. Mais, je te comprends de ne plus vouloir partir. Néanmoins, je pense que ça te ferait du bien de changer un peu d'air.

- Je ne sais pas… Je vais y réfléchir un peu. Tu as encore besoin de moi ?

- Non, merci.

Clark partit alors en direction de la grange et monta dans son antre.

Lana posa son sac sur le siège arrière de la voiture de Chloé.

- C'est gentil de m'accompagner à la gare routière.

- Normal. Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Je ne pense pas…

- Alors, on y va.

Une fois en route, Lana demanda à son amie :

- Dis-moi, c'est vrai que Clark ne viendra pas avec vous faire du canoë ?

- Oui. Il m'a dit hier qu'il n'en avait plus envie. Tant pis pour lui ! Il perd une bonne occasion de s'amuser !

- J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut de partir pendant un mois.

- Mais non, Clark ne t'en veut pas. Il est seulement déçu que tu ne puisses pas venir et, du coup, il préfère me laisser en tête à tête avec Pete… Ce qui ne me gène pas du tout !

Lana sourit d'un air complice, ayant très bien compris la situation.

Chloé gara la voiture devant la gare routière et accompagne Lana jusqu'à son car.

- Je pensais qu'il serait là pour me dire au revoir… souffla la jeune fille, un peu déçue.

- Moi aussi ! Ca m'étonne de lui !

- Son père devait avoir besoin de lui à la ferme.

- C'est sûrement ça !

Clark entra dans le bureau de Lex et le trouva au téléphone avec son père.

- Oui, je sais, répondit le jeune homme en faisant signe à son ami d'approcher. Ecoute, j'en ai assez de tes conseils ! Je sais très bien ce que tu veux, et tu ne l'auras pas ! Au revoir !

Lorsque Lex eut raccroché, Clark l'interrogea du regard.

- Mon père veut absolument que je revienne vivre à Metropolis ! J'ai beau lui expliquer que je ne veux pas, il revient à la charge tous les jours… Et toi, ça va ?

- Ca peut aller…

- Lana est partie ?

- Je suppose. Elle devait prendre le car il y a une heure.

- Tu n'es pas allé lui dire au revoir ? Demanda Lex, surpris.

- Non… Depuis qu'elle m'a parlé de son séjour à Metropolis, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi… et je me suis rendu compte que je courais après une chimère… A partir de maintenant, je ne me ferais plus d'illusion…

- Au fait, si ça te dit, mon offre tient toujours.

- Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je serais ravi de passer quelques jours ici, avec toi.

- Ce ne sera pas un grand dépaysement…

-  Je sais, répondit Clark avec un grand sourire. Mais, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de chez moi un moment, même si ce n'est que de quelques kilomètres.

- Qu'a dit ton père ?

- Il a un peu râlé, mais il ne s'y est pas opposé. Je crois qu'il commence à t'apprécier !

Lex eut un sourire ironique.

- Je n'y crois pas trop, mais je suis content qu'il te laisse venir ici quelques jours.

- Bon, je vais rentrer à la maison pour prendre quelques affaires et je reviens.

- Ok. Il faut que je passe à l'usine pour régler quelques détails, histoire de ne pas être dérangé pendant nos "vacances". Si tu veux, je te dépose chez toi et je passe te prendre au retour.

- D'accord.

2.

Lex poussa une porte et entra, suivi par Clark.

- Voici ta chambre.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. La pièce était deux fois plus grande que son refuge dans la grange. Lex sourit devant l'air ahuri de son ami.

- Mais, c'est immense !

- La mienne est encore plus grande, répliqua Lex en riant. Allez, je te laisse déballer tes affaires. Rejoins-moi en bas dans une demi-heure, le dîner sera prêt.

- D'accord.

Alors que son ami allait sortir de la chambre, Clark lui lança :

- Lex ! Merci.

- De rien !

Une fois seul, le jeune homme rangea ses vêtements dans une commode et s'allongea quelques minutes sur le lit où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Clark se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. Il se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir.

- Alors, la marmotte, lui lança Lex en souriant.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 22h30 !

- Lex, je suis désolé ! Je me suis endormi !

- Pas grave ! Tu as faim ?

- Un peu.

- Alors, suis-moi !

Ils descendirent à la cuisine où Lex prépara un sandwich pour son ami. Pendant que Clark mangeait, il lui proposa :

- Demain, si ça te dit, on pourrait profiter de la piscine. Ils annoncent la canicule.

- Si tu veux… mais, je n'ai pas amené de maillot…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai tout prévu. Tu en trouveras un dans le dernier tiroir de la commode. J'espère qu'il sera à ta taille.

- Oh… Merci, répondit Clark, un peu surpris.

Lex sourit et sortit en souhaitant bonne nuit à son ami. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se mit en caleçon, se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, l'image de Clark en maillot de bain se matérialisa devant ses paupières fermées.

Oh mon Dieu… Il faut que je me calme… Même si Clark n'aime plus Lana, il ne va pas me tomber dans les bras pour autant… Je ne dois pas me laisser envahir par mes émotions… 

Il se força à calmer le désir qui montait en lui en pensant à l'usine et aux manigances de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Clark se leva, il trouva un mot de Lex posé à côté du copieux petit-déjeuner qui avait été laissé à son attention à la cuisine.

**Clark,**

**Je suis désolé de te laisser seul, mais il y a eu un problème à l'usine cette nuit. Rien de grave, mais je dois aller voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je ne serais de retour qu'en fin de matinée. Fais comme chez toi.**

**Lex.**

Clark mit le mot dans sa poche et se dit qu'il allait profiter de l'absence de son ami pour visiter un peu le manoir. Il ne connaissait en fait pas beaucoup de pièces : le bureau de Lex, la salle de billard, la salle de réception, la cuisine et la chambre qu'il occupait. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle partie de la demeure se trouvait la chambre de Lex. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant une porte entrouverte. Ne résistant pas à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il entra doucement et se figea lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait de trouver la chambre de son ami. Malgré sa curiosité grandissante, il se refusa à violer l'intimité de Lex et sortit aussitôt. Alors qu'il retournait dans le couloir, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une femme de chambre qui le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Que faites-vous ici, Monsieur Kent ?

- Excusez-moi, la porte était ouverte et… je sais, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi coupable d'être entré dans la chambre de son ami.

_Ce n'est qu'une chambre ! Non… c'est celle de Lex… N'y pensons plus !_

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et alla dans la salle de billard pour faire une partie en attendant le retour de son ami. Alors qu'il allait commencer à jouer, une pensée le troubla.

La photo… sur la table de chevet… non, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai mal vu… pourtant…Lex a une photo de moi à côté de son lit… Non, j'ai sûrement mal vu… C'est ça, je suis mal réveillé et j'ai mal vu… 

Il tenta de chasser les interrogations qui se formaient dans son esprit et se mit à jouer.

Clark était tellement concentré sur sa partie qu'il entendit à peine Lex entrer.

- Tu joues sans moi ?

- Salut Lex. Alors, l'usine ?

- Une fausse alerte. Un mégot mal éteint a mis le feu à une poubelle, mais il a vite été éteint et il n'y a pas de dégâts.

- Tant mieux.

- Dis, Clark. Ca te dirait d'aller piquer une tête avant le repas ?

- D'accord.

- Alors, on se retrouve à la piscine.

- Je veux bien… mais, je ne sais pas où elle est…

- C'est vrai, sourit Lex. Va te changer, je passe te chercher à la porte de ta chambre dans dix minutes.

- Ok.

3.

La piscine de Lex se trouvait dans une sorte de patio, dont le toit était prévu pour se fermer totalement l'hiver. En été, il était ouvert de façon à faire profiter aux baigneurs des rayons du soleil. L'eau était fraîche et Lex s'y plongea avec délices, savourant le contraste avec la température caniculaire de l'air. Il nagea quelques mètres, puis se retourna vers Clark qui était assis au bord d'un transat, en peignoir.

- Tu n'as pas chaud ?

- Si…

- Alors, viens !

Le jeune homme hésita, puis se décida. Il enleva son peignoir et s'assit au bord de la piscine, les jambes dans l'eau.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es frileux, Clark.

- Non.

Lex arriva près de son ami et l'attrapa par le bras, l'attirant dans l'eau. Le jeune homme, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher et se retrouva immergé. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de son ami. Celui-ci détourna le regard et Clark surprit une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Lex s'éloigna alors à la nage, essayant de mettre un maximum de distance entre le corps musclé de Clark et le sien. Il n'avait pas prévu que la situation devienne aussi gênante pour lui, ce qui le terrifia.

Il ne faut pas qu'il sache… Si je lui avoue mes sentiments, il va s'enfuir… Je ne veux pas le perdre…Je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans lui… même si je ne dois être que son ami… il ne faut pas qu'il sache…

Il s'arrêta à l'autre bout du bassin, essoufflé. Alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder où se trouvait son ami, il eut la surprise de le trouver à moins d'un mètre derrière lui.

- Lex, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Oh si, tout va bien… J'ai juste une envie irrésistible de sauter sur mon meilleur ami, mais tout va bien !

Comme il ne répondait pas, Clark s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lex qui sursauta. Le contact de la peau de son ami contre la sienne avait provoqué chez lui une décharge d'adrénaline.

- Lex ?

- Je suis désolé, Clark… Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Il se dirigea vers l'échelle la plus proche et sortit de l'eau, prenant bien garde à ce que Clark ne puisse pas se rendre compte de son état d'excitation.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? 

Clark était ébahi. Soudain, un début de réponse se forma dans son esprit.

Lex… Non, ce n'est pas possible qu'il… Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net… 

Il sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Ensuite, il redescendit à la recherche de son ami qu'il trouva dans son bureau.

- Lex, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je suis désolé, Clark, lui répondit le milliardaire qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Je vais devoir sortir cet après-midi… Mais, si tu veux, on parlera ce soir.

- Tu me promets que tu me diras ce qui te tracasse.

- Je te le promet.

- Alors, j'attendrai ce soir.

- Merci.

- Comme je n'ai pas envie de rester tout seul, je vais aller au Talon pour voir si tout va bien. J'ai promis à Lana d'y jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps pendant son absence.

A la mention de la jeune femme, le cœur de Lex se serra, mais il proposa :

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre l'une des voitures, si tu veux.

- Merci, mais je me débrouillerai.

- Comme tu veux.

Lorsque Clark revint au manoir, il était déjà l'heure du dîner et Lex l'attendait dans la salle à manger.

- Désolé d'avoir été si long… J'ai donné un coup de main au Talon, ils étaient débordés.

- Pas de problème.

Ils mangèrent en silence, puis Lex invita Clark à le suivre dans son bureau. Une fois là, il fit signe à son ami de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Voilà, le moment de vérité est arrivé… Je sais que mon attitude te surprends, Clark et je vais tout t'expliquer.

- Je t'écoute…

Lex hésita quelques secondes, puis se releva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il fixa un point dehors et se lança :

- Depuis notre rencontre, tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu… Et, depuis quelques semaines, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais bien plus que ça pour moi…

Il se retourna et fit face au regard interrogatif de Clark.

- Je me suis rendu compte que… je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Avant que son ami ait pu répliquer, il continua :

- Je sais que ça doit te paraître immoral et incompréhensible, mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai tenté de lutter contre ses sentiments, mais je n'ai rien pu y faire… Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais plus te cacher mes sentiments. Alors, voilà…

Il se rapprocha du bureau et ouvrit un tiroir d'où il sortit un écrin rectangulaire qu'il tendit à Clark.

- Ceci est pour toi.

Le jeune homme l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique montre.

- Le bracelet est en or, les nombres, le tour du cadran et les aiguilles en rubis.

- Elle est sublime, mais…

- Ecoute, Clark. Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Si tu penses que tu es prêt à répondre à mes sentiments, mets-la… sinon… je ne te demande pas de me la rendre, mais tu pourras la revendre si tu veux…

Sur ces mots, Lex se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il ne leva pas la tête lorsqu'il sentit Clark s'approcher.

- J'ai choisi.

Lex leva les yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant que Clark avait mis la montre à son poignet. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est la couleur rouge dont les yeux de son ami se teintèrent au même instant.

- Lex… Je ne peux pas t'affirmer que je ressens exactement la même chose que toi, mais… ce que je ressens pour toi est très fort.

Il se pencha en avant et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Lex qui ne put retenir un soupir de contentement. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Clark demanda :

- Ca te dirait de faire un billard ?

Lex le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Un billard ?

- Eh bien oui… on ne va pas passer la soirée à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, non ?

- Tu sais que tu me surprendras toujours, sourit le milliardaire.

- Je sais… répondit Clark, un petit sourire en coin posé sur les lèvres.

4.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle de billard qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Lex alluma la lumière en jetant un coup d'œil dehors.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir un sacré orage.

- Alors, on joue ? Interrogea Clark, impatient.

- D'accord.

- Tu n'as qu'à commencer.

Lex envoya la boule blanche sur les autres et réussit à sortir deux autres boules.

- Joli coup, lança Clark.

Son ami fit le tour de la table et se mit en position pour jouer le coup suivant. Clark s'approcha lentement derrière lui, souleva doucement sa queue de billard et la passa entre les jambes de Lex, montant jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Le milliardaire sursauta et se retourna d'un bond.

- Clark ! Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Désolé… C'était trop tentant…

Lex le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je ne voulais pas être drôle, répondit le jeune homme en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Avant que Lex ait pu faire un mouvement, Clark se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Lorsqu'il le laissa respirer, Lex, s'essuyant les lèvres du bout des doigts, s'exclama :

- Tu m'as mordu !

- Oups…

- Clark, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il lâcha Lex qui s'écarta rapidement. Clark se mit alors à faire le tour de la table de billard, prenant les billes une par une pour les mettre dans les poches.

- Tu sais, Lex, j'ai compris pourquoi tu es parti de la piscine ce matin… Tu ne voulais pas que je voie dans quel état je t'avais mis…

Utilisant sa vitesse surhumaine, Clark se retrouva instantanément derrière Lex, collé contre lui.

- Tu sens dans quel état tu me mets…

- Clark…

- Dis-moi, tu tiens beaucoup à cette chemise ? Non ? Tant mieux !

Le jeune homme enlaça son ami, attrapant sa chemise par le col et tira sur les pans, faisant sauter les boutons.

- Clark, arrête !

- Voyons, Lex, on commence juste à s'amuser !

Les mains de Clark se mirent à caresser le torse de Lex qui ne put réprimer un frisson de désir.

- Tu vois bien que ça te plait… murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque, tout contre son oreille.

Clark tira encore un peu sur la chemise déchirée, dénudant ainsi les épaules de Lex. Puis, dans le même mouvement, il noua le vêtement autour des bras de l'autre homme, l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre geste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Lex d'une voix qui laissait transparaître sa peur.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais…

- Oui, mais…

- Alors, je vais te donner ce que tu veux…

Clark se mit à lécher doucement la nuque de Lex qui tentait en vain de se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

- J'aime quand tu te débats… Ca m'excite encore plus…

A ces mots, Lex se figea.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Demanda Clark avec une voix de petit garçon à qui l'on aurait volé son jouet.

- Clark, lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas…

- La ferme ! Gronda le jeune homme. Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Il arracha un morceau de la chemise de Lex et l'utilisa pour le bâillonner.

- Tu ne parleras que quand je l'aurais décidé… D'habitude, tu ne dis jamais rien, mais ce soir, je te trouve trop bavard.

La phrase de Clark fut ponctuée par un éclair qui déchira le ciel, suivi de près par le grondement du tonnerre.

- Tu vois, murmura t'il à l'oreille de Lex, même le ciel est d'accord avec moi. Maintenant, on va s'amuser un peu… Où en étais-je ?

Clark continua à caresser Lex qui avait cessé de se débattre et était tombé dans une sorte de torpeur résignée. Les mains du jeune homme descendaient de plus en plus bas et trouvèrent la ceinture du pantalon qu'elles défirent en un clin d'œil. Puis, Clark déboutonna la braguette de Lex, introduisant sa main sous la toile du pantalon, puis sous le tissu du caleçon. Lex ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Clark se saisit de son membre dressé et le caressa doucement.

- Je me doutais bien que tu allais aimer ça…

Lex maudit les réactions incontrôlables de son corps qui ne pouvait résister aux caresses de Clark. Celui-ci savoura quelques instants le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur le milliardaire, puis décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Sachant que Lex ne pourrait pas aller bien loin, coincé entre la table de billard et son propre corps, Clark desserra légèrement son étreinte. De sa main libre, il en profita pour attraper le pantalon de Lex par l'arrière et le tirer vers le bas, ainsi que le caleçon. Puis, il passa doucement sa main sur les fesses fermes de son futur amant, le caressant doucement.

- Tu sais, Lex… Je vais te dire quelque chose, mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas rire… Tu me promets ?

Le milliardaire fit un signe de tête affirmatif, conscient qu'il ne devait pas contredire Clark.

-  Figures-toi que je n'ai jamais fait ça ! C'est la première fois ! Et oui, je suis puceau… Mais, je trouve que je m'en sors bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Lex gémit, ce que Clark prit pour un accord.

- Alors, continuons…

Le jeune homme se recula un peu, lâchant Lex de façon à pouvoir se déshabiller. Il utilisa sa vitesse surhumaine et se retrouva nu en moins d'une seconde. Il se colla alors à nouveau contre Lex qui eut un sursaut de surprise et de peur.

- Allons… tout va bien se passer, tu verras… Je suis sûr que ce sera une nuit inoubliable…

Clark reprit ses caresses, une main jouant avec les tétons dressés de Lex, l'autre faisant de lents va-et-vient le long du sexe durci de son amant.

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? souffla t'il à l'oreille du milliardaire qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Puisque ça te plait, nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure…

Clark arrêta ses caresses et s'éloigna légèrement pour pouvoir passer ses mains sur les fesses de Lex, tout en l'obligeant à se pencher en avant.

- Tu as les fesses très douces, tu sais…

Sa main droite quitta le corps de Lex pour venir caresser son propre membre tandis que sa main gauche s'insinuait entre les jambes du milliardaire, remontant lentement entre ses fesses.

- Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi…

Lex ne put retenir un cri, étouffé par le bâillon, lorsque Clark le pénétra violemment. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues tandis que le jeune homme commençait à se mouvoir en lui.

- Tu aimes ça… Je suis sûr que tu aimes ça…

Tandis qu'il le prenait, Clark recommença à caresser le sexe de Lex, bien décidé à lui faire éprouver autant de plaisir que lui. Malgré la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait, Lex ne put résister aux caresses de plus en plus rapides du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il déversa sa semence dans la main de Clark, celui-ci s'en trouva encore plus excité et ne fut pas long à jouir lui aussi. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, puis se retira, tout en dénouant la chemise de Lex, lui libérant ainsi les bras. C'est alors qu'un éclair illumina la pièce juste avant qu'une coupure de courant ne la plonge dans l'obscurité. Clark recula pour ramasser ses vêtements et ne vit pas sa queue de billard qui traînait par-terre. Il trébucha et cogna son poignet à la table. Après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à Lex qui s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, ramassé sur lui-même, Clark se rendit compte que le choc avait cassé sa montre. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de la pièce, tout en enlevant le cadeau que Lex lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt de son poignet. Il laissa tomber la montre sur le sol et sortit en claquant la porte.

Epilogue.

Lorsque Clark s'éveilla, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'être rentré chez lui et se sentait un peu dans le brouillard. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas chez Lex et pourquoi il avait dormi tout habillé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche. Alors qu'il se déshabillait, une image terrifiante se forma dans son esprit : il vit Lex recroquevillé au pied du billard, à moitié nu, des larmes coulant sur le visage.

Non… C'est impossible ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Oui, c'est ça, un cauchemar… 

Lorsqu'il ôta son caleçon, il vit des traces de sang sur lui et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

Non ! Je n'ai pas pu faire ça ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Lex… La montre… Ce n'était pas du rubis, mais de la kryptonite rouge… 

Il se doucha rapidement, s'habilla et quitta la maison en prenant bien garde à ne pas tomber sur ses parents. Utilisant sa vitesse surhumaine, il se rendit au manoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait à Lex, mais il savait qu'il devait lui parler.

Arrivé à quelques mètres du portail, il ralentit et acheva sa route à vitesse normale. Il allait sonner à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le majordome.

- Je viens voir Monsieur Luthor.

- Il n'est pas là.

- Il faut que je le voie, c'est très important.

- Monsieur Luthor est parti pour Metropolis très tôt ce matin.

- Il reviendra quand ?

- Il vous a laissé ceci, répondit le majordome en lui tendant une lettre.

Clark la prit et s'éloigna. Il ne fit que quelques pas, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de savoir ce que Lex voulait lui dire. Ce qu'il lui le frappa en plein cœur.

**Clark,**

Je nous croyais amis, mais j'avais tort. Cette nuit, tu as détruit notre amitié et la confiance que j'avais en toi. Tu as profité de mes sentiments, les a sali et je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ce que tu as fait.

**Mon père va pouvoir te remercier, j'ai décidé de retourner vivre à Metropolis. Ne cherche pas à me contacter. A partir du moment où je quitterai le manoir, Smallville et Clark Kent disparaîtrons de ma vie à tout jamais.**

**Si un jour, par hasard, nos chemins devaient à nouveau se croiser, je te conseille de faire comme si nous étions des étrangers, puisque pour moi, c'est le cas.**

**Adieu.**

**Lex.**

Clark relut la lettre deux fois. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lisait, mais il savait qu'il le méritait, que ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Avant de partir, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au manoir. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il vit un visage familier derrière une vitre du premier étage.

Lex… tu n'es pas encore parti… 

Il fit quelques pas en arrière mais s'arrêta net lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lex. Il y lut une haine tellement puissante qu'il comprit que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne pourrait réparer son impardonnable erreur de la nuit passée. Il baissa alors les épaules et quitta la propriété.

Lex ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette qui s'éloignait. La haine qui avait empli son cœur avait chassé tous les autres sentiments qu'il éprouvait avant.

Je ne sais pas encore comment, ni si ça prendra du temps, mais je te ferais souffrir, Clark… Un jour, tu souffriras autant que j'ai souffert, je te le promets…

Fin.


End file.
